The Devil's Laundromat
by Circe-Asteria
Summary: When Sesshoumaru owns the Laundromat that Kagome and Sango frequent interesting things happen. Sango obsesses over babies. Miroku worries. Jaken shrinks things and gets stuffed in dryers. Kagome falls for Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha worries over Naraku's baby.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru would have a lot more airtime.

Author's Notes: This is an attempt at Humor. It is also the result of having to be working in a laundromat from ten at night till six in the morning. I think there is a plot somewhere for this story. Also, some events at the laundromat have really happened to me and my coworkers really happened. If you can guess which event happened for real in this chapter...I dunno what I'll give you.

* * *

The Devil's Laundromat – Chapter One  
Kagome glanced from the buzzing florescent lights to the washers that were spinning their contents around in circles. She groaned as one washer spun to a stop and beeped at the humans in the Laundromat. "Sango, they're done." 

Sango raised her head and eyed the washers. "Only one of the damn things has stopped. The others still have plenty of time to go until they are done. That was the one that got all of its quarters all at once and forced us to scramble around to get the detergent and fabric softener into the thing."

Kagome muttered to herself while she watched one of the timers flip from six minutes to five. She hopped off the table she had planted herself on and plopped down into the orange plastic chair next to Sango. "You do realize that we will be here tomorrow during actual business hours when there are people here, right?"

Sango lowered the reality magazine she was reading to glare at a spot on the floor. "Yeah, those damn models on the top floor screwed up the buildings laundry room, again. I'll be dragging Miroku along to lift things and to keep the scary people away from us."

Kagome grumbled and slumped down in her chair. "If he makes one comment about my panties I'm going to smack him with the detergent bottle."

Sango smirked and tossed the magazine onto the table between the two chairs. "If he comments on your underpants I'll use the bat in the car and bang his skull in. Besides, He'll probably bring lover-boy along and you know how he gets when Miroku mentions your panties."

Kagome slid further down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Great, just what I need. Inu-Yasha protecting me from Miroku's panty comments."

Sango grinned and poked Kagome in the side. "But you like Inu-Yasha. He is your lover-boy, remember."

Kagome squirmed away from Sango's poking and flapped a hand at her. "You forget that he only does that gooey-eyed thing that boys do around girls when my sister is around. To Inu-Yasha, I'm chopped liver. My lover-boy, as you call him, ignores me and when he does see me it is as Kikyo's kid sister so he feels he must protect innocent, little me from the pervert's panty comments."

Sango blinked and than stared at Kagome. "Okay, maybe those Psychology classes you took did some work. And aren't you the older one?"

Kagome nodded as she glared at a pair of buzzing washings. "Yeah, I'm the older one but she looks older then me, so I am Kikyo's kid sister despite the fact that I'm the oldest. Now the washers are done. They can wait a while longer as the longer we are here the more we get paid even if that means we get less sleep."

Sango nodded and picked her magazine up. She flipped through the pages, wishing she had enough money to buy the featured houses. At Kagome's scream Sango jumped and whirled around to see her co-worker scrambling to stand on the table behind the chairs. "What in the name of the Gods is your problem?"

Kagome glared a corner of the building. "Spider. Really, really, really big spider. Large spider. Demon Spider even!"

Sango screeched as she saw a large, brown blob skitter away from the washers towards the closed dry cleaning area of the Laundromat. She jumped up onto her chair and watched the thing as it rested near a door. "Big spider. Go kill it."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Sango and waved her hand at the girl. "You go kill it. You are not getting me near that thing. Large spiders do not mix well with me."

Sango rolled her eyes and crawled off her chair to go stare at the spider. She then edged away from it and grabbed a bottle of stain remover. "I killed a spider with hairspray once, I wonder if this stuff will have the same affect," she said before bending over and spraying the thick goo on the spider. She shrieked as the spider took offense to being drowned in goo and reared up to scamper away into the dark dry cleaning corner. Sango turned around to find Kagome jumping down from the table. "That was a demon spider and it was going to eat us. We are so folding the sheets down there tonight," Sango said as she pointed to the other end of the Laundromat.

Kagome nodded as she grabbed a cart so that she could start unloading washers. "You damn well better believe that we are. I bet the people are going to find that thing on Monday and scream like crazy."

Sango shook her head and pulled towels out of one of the smaller washers. "It will be interesting."

Once the girls got all the laundry into the dryers they returned to their plastic chairs and settled themselves down for at least thirty minutes of waiting. Some fifteen minutes into the half hour Sango jumped up from her chair, dragging Kagome with her. "What are you doing?" Kagome said as Sango dragged her halfway down the length of the Laundromat.

Slowly, Sango returned to the chairs they had been sitting in and she edged around the table and nudged the pile of black trash bags with her foot. "Demon spider has come back to eat us for spraying it with the stain remover."

Kagome yelped and followed Sango as she nudged the bags again. Both squeaked when the spider skittered out. Sango swallowed and look from her shoes to the spider, which was roughly the size of a half dollar, legs not included. "The thing is going to jump on me if I use my shoes. It's gonna eat me!"

Kagome glanced around and spotted a news magazine. She grinned and proudly handed it to Sango. "Toss it on the spider and then jump on it."

Sango blinked at the magazine, shrugged and tossed the magazine onto the spider before hopping up and down on it repeatedly. "Damn demon spiders," she grumbled as she gave one final hop before she went to empty the dryers.

Kagome glanced from the news magazine to the dryers before turning around to look at Sango, who was pulling towels from a dryer. "Do I have to?"

Sango looked at Kagome and rolled her eyes. "I killed it. You get to do the sheets. Besides, you like the sheets. They're your friends."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango and pushed two carts over to the large dryers. "Bertha and her sheets. I'm sure that she dreams about these things. I wouldn't put it past her."

Sango kneeled down on the cold, tile floor to retrieve the towels from the lower dryers. "Kagome, you are obsessing about the Inn Nazi again."

Kagome stuck her upper body into a dryer to grab the few pillowcases that were balled up at the back. After she scooted back out, she eyed Sango while moving to the next dryer. "Like you don't do it. While we were loading up the van you were complaining about her using the old, smelly trash bags with holes in them."

Sango just sighed.

* * *

The Next Day  
"Kagome, claim some washers. Miroku, start bringing stuff in, Inu-Yasha, get the quarters," Sango said to the three people with her and groaned when they saluted and addressed her as General Sango. "All right, knock that off and get busy."

Kagome snickered and speed walked into TaiYoukai Laundromat to save some washers from greedy housewives. Inu-Yasha pulled his hair back into a horsetail while following Kagome into the building and complaining about Sango's choice of Laundromats. Miroku hefted a laundry basket full of towels out of the trunk of his car, kissed Sango's cheek and followed his friend, whistling a silly little tune. Sango, grinning from ear to ear, brought up the rear of their four person party, carrying two plastic bags full of food.

"Sango, why do you have to use this Laundromat?" Inu-Yasha whined while feeding the coin machine twenties.

Sango set the bags on one table and her coat on another, effectively claiming the two tables as theirs. "Because it is the cheapest one in town. Kagome, which washers did you claim for us?"

Kagome pointed to the three washers she was standing in front of. Sango slid the basket of towels over to Kagome and she started to shove them into an empty washer, stuffing cloth into every available nook and cranny. After the three washers were stuffed to the bursting point the quarters were loaded in and the washers started. The guys had retreated outside to stare at Miroku's car and mutter about things relating to the car and the young man's plans for it.

Sango and Kagome both picked up new books and sprawled themselves out on the tables as they waited for the washers to be done. Kagome glanced up when she heard some of the housewives muttering about them. "Eh, Sango, apparently we are a bad influence on all the children here today because we are sitting on the tables."

Sango chuckled and glanced around. "They'd really think we were a bad influence if they knew how we behaved when we are here doing laundry for the Inn. Weren't we holding laundry cart races the other night?"

Kagome chuckled as she thought back to a few weeks ago when most of their friends had gathered at the Laundromat, as they tended to do, and they had started putting people in the carts and racing around the space. "Heh, Laundry Cart Races. I wonder if anyone found out about that. Or the time we stuffed Miroku into one of the dryers and threatened to turn it on if he didn't stop with the perverted stuff. Oh, that reminds me!"

Sango watched as Kagome hopped off the table and kneeled down the ground. Using her book, Kagome prodded the magazine that was still face down under the table. "Sango, our friendly, resident demon spider corpse is still here!"

Sango scooted around until she was able to hang her head over the edge of the table. She grinned when she saw Kagome peering under the magazine. "You'd think that someone would have noticed it by now."

"Sango, look around you. I highly doubt any of these women would take the time to notice an outdated news magazine under a table. Most of them are trying to keep an eye on their children."

Sango glanced around at all the young children and sighed. Someday, she was going to have a family. Of course having a family would mean that Miroku would have to trade his car in for something a little more child friendly then the modified Supra he currently owned. Grinning, Sango hopped off her table and headed out of the open side door, intent on harassing her boyfriend. "Oh, Miroku…"

Miroku looked away from prodding at the engine of his car to see Sango staring at the used vans in the car lot next door to the Laundromat. "Sango, what ever you are thinking, stop thinking it."

Sango grinned and looked at Miroku before wandering over to stare at some of the newer used models. Miroku blanched and ran over to drag his girlfriend away from the lot before any of the salesmen saw her. "Now, Sango, we have talked about this. If and when we decide to have children, then we will get a new car."

"But, 'Roku, isn't it your duty to have a child? That's what you said to me the first time you saw me. You asked if I would bear your child to continue your family line. Doesn't your father want someone besides yourself to insure the continuation of your name? And your mother, she so wants grandchildren before she is too old to enjoy them. We should have a baby now and make everyone happy."

Miroku swallowed and dragged Sango back into the Laundromat. "Kagome, please keep an eye on her. She's talking about babies again."

Kagome, wise to the games Sango played with Miroku's mind, grinned at her former classmate while she poured some bleach into one of the machines. "Oh, I dunno, Miroku, I do think a little Miroku would be so much fun," here she paused and angled herself in such a way that she would be heard outside of the Laundromat. "'Course, if you had a baby, Sango would move out to live with you and that means I could invite that nice Naraku fellow to live with me and I could have his babies while he two-times me with my own sister."

Kagome smirked when Inu-Yasha dashed into the Laundromat and glanced around wildly. "Why is Kagome having Naraku's babies? And why is Naraku shacking up with her? Sango, please tell me your not pregnant and leaving Kagome all alone in that apartment. Please tell me that the stain on society is not moving in with Kagome."

Sango just blinked at Inu-Yasha before she started to chuckle, which shortly turned into her bending over at the waist, laughing. Kagome was doing the same except she was leaning against one of the washers. Miroku took pity on the confused boy and patted his shoulder. "You, my friend, really need to learn how to pay attention."

* * *

Sesshoumaru Tajima flipped his cell phone closed and stared out of tinted windows at the rapidly passing scenery. "Jaken, be sure to send the contents of my suitcase out for cleaning. Also, swing by the TaiYoukai for a moment. I need to speak with the manager about raising the prices in the Laundromat area. The utility prices have gone up again."

Jaken Honda, Sesshoumaru's personal assistant and driver, nodded to his employer as he switched lanes. They were making their way back from the airport; Sesshoumaru having just returned from a business trip overseas. "Sir, we also need to go by Miss Rin's school and pick her up. We should be able to fit it in before going over to the TaiYoukai. Also, her teacher has called and would let to set up a meeting with you. It seems that the girl is being bullied again."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he unlatched his briefcase and shifted through the files in it. "Very well. Have Kagura set the appointment up for something in the next week. Has everything else been running smoothly in my absence? No disasters this time?"

Jaken flushed at the memory of his employer's daughter, the koi pond and a weak, ornamental bridge floated into his mind. "No, Sir. Everything has been running as it should be, with the exception of Rin attempting to do her own laundry at the house. No damage was incurred."

"I'd rather not know what happened," Sesshoumaru said as they pulled up in front of the school and idled. He glanced at his watched and sighed. The school would let the children out in less then five minutes. Sesshoumaru scooped up his papers and dumped them back into the briefcase.

Once the three-toned bell rang, Sesshoumaru slid to the opposite side of the car and waited for his daughter to show up. Eventually she did arrive at the car and climbed in while chattering to Jaken about her day. It wasn't until the driver had shut the door that Rin noticed her father sitting at the other end of the bench seat. It was odd, seeing him here, at her school and picking her up. He normally just sent Jaken to retrieve her. Rin, not one to question fate, shrugged and launched herself at Sesshoumaru. "Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru braced for impact and wrapped his free arm around his daughter's waist as she clung to him like a hungry leach. "Rin, I need to breathe."

Rin release her father and sat on the seat next to him. "When did you get back? How long are you staying? Did you bring me anything? Does this mean you'll always come pick me up? Did you know that Miss Naito wants to speak with you?"

Sesshoumaru strapped his daughter into to the seat and calmly answered her questions. "A few hours ago. For the foreseeable future. I might have. Maybe. And why would Miss Naito like to speak with me, Rin?"

Rin colored and squirmed in her seat. "Umm, because I haven't been doing so well lately. And the boys keep picking on me, as well as some of the other girls."

"Rin, didn't we agree that you would be allowed to go to a local school if you kept your grades up. If they don't go back up, I will be forced to send you back to the boarding school. And we all know how much you dislike the school."

Rin muttered and glared at her father, choosing to ignore him for the rest of the car ride. She rolled her eyes as they pulled up to the Laundromat her father owned and scrambled out of the car once it was placed in park. She ignored her father as he told her where he would be and headed into the main part of the building, completely focused on getting a soda out of the machine. She would have gotten that soda too if she hadn't spotted someone she knew standing towards the back of the room. "Uncle Yasha!"

* * *

Kagome blinked as she watched a little girl attach herself to Inu-Yasha's leg and start complaining about what a meanie her father was. "Uncle Yasha? Care to explain?"

Inu-Yasha groaned as he pried his niece off his leg. "I have a brother who happens to own this building. This is his daughter. The girl is rather attached to me. Now do you see why I dislike coming here?"

"I dunno, Uncle Yasha, it's kinda cute to see that you're a family man. Isn't it, Sango? Just think of all the cute babies he'll father someday."

Miroku hissed as Sango's eyes clouded over with the thought of babies. A few years ago Sango would have scoffed at the idea of even thinking about children but somehow, her maternal instincts had been switched on (Miroku blamed this phenomenon on Sango's younger brother fathering a child and constantly foisting it off on Sango) and now he was hard pressed to keep the baby ideas out of her head. "Kagome, shut up about babies! You're just giving her even more ideas!"

"I'd rather my idiot brother not breed," an icy voice grumbled from behind the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own the world of Inu Yasha. If I did, I'm sure that I'd be paying for college out of my own pocket rather then with finacial aid.

* * *

Fingernails being dragged down a chalkboard. That is what the icy voice vaguely reminded her of. Kagome turned around and faced the owner of the voice. It wasn't hard to see that Icy Voice and Inu-Yasha were related to each other. Same hair, same eyes, same look of utter loathing at the other's mere existence. Kagome glanced between the two and glared at Inu-Yasha. "Brother? You have a brother and I've know for how long and you've never even bothered mentioning that you have a brother!"

Inu-Yasha flinched and scooted backwards a few inches. Kagome was glaring at him with her hands fisted on his hips. "More like half-brother. He spent all his time with his mother rather then Dad. The only reason I know that I even have a niece is that Sesshoumaru felt that Rin needed to know her grandfather."

Sesshoumaru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Seeing his brother getting chewed out by a female was an interesting sight. He glanced around the Laundromat and sighed. Despite how entertaining this was, the girl was attracting a lot of attention. "Inu-Yasha, while I could watch this spectacle forever and gather enjoyment from it, please silence your wench or take this disagreement somewhere else."

Inu-Yasha flinched again as Kagome turned around on her heels to face his brother. Inu-Yasha sidled over to Miroku and hid behind the man as Kagome marched up to his brother until she was able to poke him in the chest with her pointer finger. "Wench? Wench! _Wench!_ Listen, buddy, I'm no wench and I'm not Inu-Yasha's wench. You may own this place but that doesn't give you the right to waltz around calling people wenches."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the finger digging into his chest and eyed the girl. She hardly reached his chin and yet she was telling him that he had no right to be calling people wenches. Either she was very dumb or very brave. Either way, Sesshoumaru thought as the girl drilled her finger into his shirt, she was very annoying. "Listen, girl, I could care less about what you think. I'm only here to authorize a raise in machine prices."

The girl gaped at him and huffed. She grabbed up the book she'd been reading, patted Rin on the head, glared at Rin's uncle and, after mouthing to Inu-Yasha that she'd see him later, marched out of the Laundromat. Sesshoumaru smirked and glanced around the crowded building. Ah, embarrassing spectacles were so good for business. He collected Rin, who tried to escape him by clutching one of the tables, and left the building after telling Inu-Yasha that he'd see him at the family estate for Sunday dinner.

* * *

"Brother? He has a brother? Since when does he have a brother? I mean, I'll admit that the guy had to part of the family but a brother? Sango, I've known Inu-Yasha since the age of cooties and he never once mentioned that he had a brother."

Sango sighed and rested her head against her car's steering wheel. Kagome had been on the subject of Inu-Yasha's newly discovered brother since she'd been dragged back into the Laundromat after Sesshoumaru's departure. "Kagome, let it go already! Inu-Yasha has a brother and that's the end of the story!"

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the passenger side door and hopped out. "I'll let it go for now. But I will be demanding an explanation for why he felt the need to keep the fact that he had a brother from me for fifteen years. I practically lived in his house; you'd think that I would have seen Icy at least one in those fifteen years."

Sango opened the trunk to her car and pulled out a basket of clean laundry. She dropped the basket on the ground and hauled out a bag of laundry. Sango handed off the bag to Kagome, shut the trunk and locked up her car, picked up the basket and walked off. Kagome, still rambling on the subject of Inu-Yasha's brother (whom she dubbed "Icy"), blinked as she was suddenly talking to empty air. Kagome looked around in time to see Sango wave from behind the closing elevator doors. "And she just leaves me here to look like an idiot."

Kagome hefted the bag of laundry over her shoulder and hiked across the parking garage to the bank of elevators. Kagome pressed the button and waited for the shiny doors to open. Once they did, Kagome stepped into the small box, snorted at the syrupy elevator music and pushed the button for the tenth floor. Kagome started at the screen that showed what floor the elevator had just pasted and tapped her foot. Stupid Inu-Yasha not telling her that he had a stupid brother, Kagome thought as she dragged the bag out laundry out of the elevator. At her apartment door, Kagome dug her keys out of her purse and used her foot to push the door open.

Sango looked over her shoulder when the door popped open to see Kagome backing into the apartment, dragging the bag that was full of their unmentionables and sheets. Sango only shook her head as Kagome used a foot to slam the door closed. "Kagome, stop muttering. Yes, Inu-Yasha has a brother. You can grill him on it tomorrow but if you so one more word about it tonight, so help me, I'll lock you out of the apartment."

Kagome scowled at Sango and sat down on the yellowed linoleum of the kitchen floor to separate her laundry from Sango's. Kagome looked up at Sango as the girl sorted through the laundry in the basket. "Hey, after I finish with this, I'm going to go get some sleep. I work the night shift tonight and I'm sleepy."

Sango looked down at the girl and sighed. Kagome was wobbling about even though she was sitting on the ground. "I told you to go straight to bed after we got back last night but no, you just had to sit up and finish that book, didn't you?"

Kagome groaned and leaned forward until her forehead rested against a table leg. "It's not my fault. Some part of my brain insists that I finish murder mysteries after I get them."

Sango arched an eyebrow as she stuffed a stack of dishtowels into a drawer. "Kagome, your brain is part of you, therefore, it is your fault that you sat up and read."

Kagome scowled and tossed a sock at Sango. "My brain and my person operate on totally separate levels. My person is, unfortunately, controlled by my brain. So, following that logic, it's my brain's fault and not mine."

Sango sighed and tossed the sock back at Kagome, giggling when it smacked her in the face. "I'll never understand your logic."

* * *

Rin glanced from the page of multiplication problems to see her father walk into the study. She dropped her pencil and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Dad, when am I going to see mother again."

Sesshoumaru looked down to the little girl lying on the floor with her math book in front of her. He sat down in a chair and stared at the briefcase he'd brought into the room. "Preferably never but she might have time for you next weekend. You know your mother's social schedule revolves around what party is happening."

Rin pouted and picked her pencil up. It really wasn't fair that her mother spent so little time with her. All the other girls in her class were always talking about what they did with their mommies. Her mother flitted about from grown-up event to grown-up event while her father was always doing something related to work. Rin tapped her pencil against her notebook before staring up at her father. "That girl yelling at Uncle Yasha was pretty, wasn't she?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and spared his daughter a glance. "She wasn't ugly but there was no traffic stopping beauty there."

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her homework. "I thought she was prettier then mother," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin again. The girl was lying on her stomach while she worked out those problems, the tip of her tongue poking out of a corner of her mouth. Sesshoumaru dialed in the combination to the locking mechanism on his briefcase and popped the top open. He stared at the content and poked through the files. Contracts and business deals. Bank statements and bills. Finding nothing pressing, Sesshoumaru closed his briefcase and locked it. He leaned back in the leather chair and looked up at the ceiling as he though about what Rin had sad. Yes, that girl in the Laundromat was prettier then his former wife but that wasn't hard to do these days. Yura may have had operation after operation in order to retain and enhance her looks but time, the stress of those operations, and all the hard parting and alcohol she had consumed had whittled that face and body down to the bones.

Sesshoumaru blinked those thoughts away when Jaken scuttled into the study. Biting back a groan, Sesshoumaru turned bored eyes onto the man and sighed. "Yes, Jaken."

Jaken bowed his head and, ignoring his master's daughter as she made faces at him, informed Sesshoumaru that he had an appointment with Rin's teacher tomorrow after school. That even though he'd requested an appointment for the following week, Rin's teacher, Miss Naito, only had time for the meeting the following day. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement and dismissed his bumbling servant. Sesshoumaru levered himself out of his chair and crouched down next to his daughter as she finished the last of her assigned work. He checked it over and, satisfied with the work, sent his daughter off to bed. He stayed in the study and nursed a glass of brandy as he reviewed one of those contracts moldering in his briefcase.

* * *

"Oh, Souta, I can't believe you and mother are making me do this! Does your teacher know about this?" Kagome asked as she followed her younger brother down the hallways of his school.

Souta rolled his cornflower blue eyes as he led Kagome to the classroom. "Yes, she knows that both mother and grandfather are unable to attend this meeting but my older sister can make it."

Kagome peered over the mirror of her powder compact and glared at the back of her brother's head. "I can't believe you waited until the very last minute to inform me of this change in plans! I was sleeping! I worked last night and I hadn't had much sleep beforehand."

Souta glanced back at his sister as he tugged open the door to his classroom. "Your lack of sleep is hardly my problem. You should have called home and found out of it and then planned better."

Kagome scowled and entered the classroom. "You shouldn't have to have meetings with the teacher about disciplinary issues and then I wouldn't have to attend said meetings on little sleep," Kagome said as she closed the door behind her. Kagome turned around and groaned. "And you just had to get the time wrong, didn't you!" she hissed as she scanned the three people already in the room besides her brother and self. She realized, a bit belatedly, that two of the three were Inu-Yasha's supposed brother and niece. Kagome flushed and fumbled around behind her for the catch to the door. "Eh-he, sorry about this, we'll just wait in the hall for you to finish."

The young woman behind the desk had opened her mouth to say something but Kagome had scooted out of the door and, after reaching in and grabbing one of his backpack straps, yanked her brother out after her. Kagome shut the door with a crack and leaned against it. She sank down until she sat on the ground, her legs spread out in front of her. "Next time, Souta, get the time right!"

* * *

Miss Naito blinked as the door to the classroom was shut. "Oh my, I hadn't realized that I'd scheduled the two meetings for the same time."

Sesshoumaru restrained himself from cursing incompetent assistants and rapped his knuckles against Naito's desk. "I hate to rush things along but I do have other things to do today."

Naito blushed and fluttered her hands a bit before heading into a speech that Sesshoumaru had heard several times before now. Instead of focusing on his daughter's problems or the merger his father's company was in the middle of working out, Sesshoumaru thought about the young woman who'd just left the classroom. It was the girl from the day before, of that he was sure. The girl from yesterday may have been wearing clothing suited for being out of the house and had her had decently styled while the one who had just unceremoniously yanked her brother from the room had been wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, thoroughly used trainers, and a pullover hooded sweatshirt while her head was a mass of tangles. But the voice was the same. That high-pitched, overly perky voice was the same.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to Naito when the woman shoved a piece of paper in front of him that listed all the assignments that Rin hadn't turned it. As Naito went onto to explain how each missed assignment had damaged his daughter's grades, Sesshoumaru turned and glared at Rin, who had enough sense to look sheepish and slouch down in her seat. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid that I have to cut this meeting short. I have previous engagements that I need to attend to but it can assure you that Rin and myself will be having a long talk about this when I get home this evening."

Naito peered from father to daughter and nodded. "Very well, Mr. Tajima but I would like to say that Rin would defiantly benefit from having her father around more often. Sometimes a child school work will slack off in a try to getting attention when they feel they aren't being noticed enough."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head around to glare at the young woman behind the desk. "Thank you for that observation and comment but I believe that I know what is best for my own child."

Naito nodded and stood. "Very well, Rin, I'll see you tomorrow and do turn in your homework this time. I'd hate to distract your father from his schedule again."

Rin nodded and ran out of the room ahead of her father. Sesshoumaru, muttering about nosy teachers, followed Rin out and blinked when he saw the Laundromat girl looking at everything but him. Obviously, Laundromat Girl had heard everything the Nosy Teacher had said to him. Sesshoumaru bid the woman good day and left the hallway, Rin trailing behind him, whimpering as he expressed his disappointment in hushed tones and that she was grounded to her room until she completed and turned in the missing assignments.

* * *

Kagome shuddered as she followed Souta into his classroom. Kagome took a quite look around before sitting down in the seat Sesshoumaru had just vacated. Souta was in a seat a few rows back, feet on the desk, eyes trained on the ceiling and whistling. Miss Naito sat down behind her desk and willed her hands to stop shaking. Every time she saw that man she got the shakes and wondered how his daughter dealt with him. Miss Naito blinked as the friendly girl in front of her whipped around and chucked a makeup compact at one of her students. Miss Naito barely restrained the desire to whimper and curl into the fetal position as Miss Higurashi snapped at her brother to quit the noise otherwise she was going to feet him to the cat. Miss Naito wondered why all her students had seemingly abusive or neglectful siblings and parents. "Um, Miss Higurashi, if I could just speak to you about your brother's current in-class behavior?"

Kagome stopped threatening Souta and turned to face the nervous looking teacher. "Yes, what has the brat been up to this time?"

Miss Naito looked past Kagome to Souta as he made faces at his sister's back. "Well, he's been rather disrespectful of late. Talking or passing notes in class. During quite times, he's disruptive and he hasn't been doing any work that is assigned as in-class."

Kagome nodded as she jotted down everything that Miss. Naito said on the piece of paper she'd librated from her brother's school things for her mother to read later. Kagome paused and looked up. "Is there any reason why you think my kid brother has been acting out lately? Souta, stop with the faces. I can see you in the window and you know how much Buyo can eat in one sitting."

Miss Naito swallowed and informed Kagome of a disagreement a few weeks ago between Souta and herself about cleaning assignments. After the meeting, Kagome turned sideways in her seat and glared at Souta. "You know, neither me nor Kikyo caused Mama as much trouble as you."

Souta rolled his eyes and stood. "Both of you are perfect angels. Someone has to cause dishonor on the family."

Kagome pushed her brother out of the room, collected her makeup compact and said farewell to a shaken teacher. Miss Naito sighed in relief as the door was pushed closed and collapsed against her desk. While one hand was rummaging through a desk drawer for the bottle of antacids she kept the in room, Miss Naito mentally told herself to never again schedule meetings with the guardians of both Mr. Higurashi and Miss. Tajima on the same day.

Out in the hallway, Kagome propelled Souta down the hallway and out into the bright, afternoon sunlight. "Next time I need to be the one who attends these meetings, give me more warning the 20 minutes. And Kikyo will the one causing familiar dishonor when Mama catches wind of what she is up to now.

Souta, always primed for any bad news about his sisters that would distract from his own failings, bounced on the balls of his feet and pleaded with his sister to tell him what the perfect one was going to do. Kagome, glad to see that Souta felt the same way about their sister as she did, grinned. "Nude Modeling. Kikyo is going to do some nude, or nearly nude, modeling."

Souta cackled and wondered when the best time to break the news about Kikyo would be. Before she was told about the meeting with Miss Naito or after. Souta mentally plotted how to get out of any punishments while he followed Kagome back to the shrine. Yes, telling her before hand would be the best because she would then be to distracted to honestly punish him.

Kagome, after handing Souta off to her mother, flopped down on the bed in her old bedroom and stared up at the ceiling. She tucked a hand into the front pouch of her sweatshirt and dug for her cellular phone. After finding it, Kagome looked up Inu-Yasha's number and pressed the send button. She grinned when Inu-Yasha answered the phone and asked what she wanted. "So, about this brother?" she asked as she tossed a small throw pillow in the air.

* * *

Reviews!

Ijin: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of Devil's Laundromat. I hope, if you are still interested that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Muses9: Yeah, me and my co worker spent a whole lot of time working in a Laundromat and the idea was kinda spawned from there. Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter I hope you caught the second one!

KimonoLover: The pairing for right now is that Inu-Yasha is trying to get the girl but Kikyo just doesn't seem to get it. Anyways, I'm bringing Kikyo in with the next chapter. Sorry for the delay with the this story. It hasn't exactly been my top priority for the last few months.

Mefdet Lady of Chaos: Thank You!

Lildemongirl001: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you!

Smokeywild: To the impatient beta from the impatient author. I got tired of waiting. Sorry.

Sangi: Wow…this is the story that you've found that is going have the majority of the scenes around a Laundromat. I feel special. And yes, I plan on continuing it but on a slightly less faster pace then any of my other stories.

Onebadarrowshootingirl: Thank you!


End file.
